


Unjust

by Skwibbiblee



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: fight me, yes i did write a monopoly fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 19:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10703877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skwibbiblee/pseuds/Skwibbiblee
Summary: Alex was the banker in every game they played, no matter who they played with, and would claim the position before anyone could even utter anything. John and his crew had gotten used to it, but it still shocked new people how quickly Alex would steal that spot of power.Especially in monopoly.





	Unjust

Alex was the banker in every game they played, no matter who they played with, and would claim the position before anyone could even utter anything. John and his crew had gotten used to it, but it still shocked new people how quickly Alex would steal that spot of power.

Especially in monopoly.

Alex sat with the box in his lap, dealing out money like a giddy child, which, you could say he was.

They played by lantern light and phone illumination, seeing as their apartment was without power for god knows how long. 

John stacked his money neatly into little piles, passing money to his friends like a little line until everyone had the same amount.

Once everything was passed out, the group grabbed their tokens and set them at the start.

Hercules rolled first and sent the dice flying past Alex. The latter yelped and rolled out of the way.

" Herc!"

" Shit, sorry, it hit a token and spiraled into hell."

" It almost hit me."

" Yeah, that's why I said hell."

" You little shit."

" I'm like two heads taller than you, dude."

" Fucking fight me."

John and Lafayette exchanged glances.

" Can one of you just get the dice so Herc can try again? Alex, block the side with your leg, Laf, do the same to the opposite side."

They got into their position and Alex reached for the dice, leaning over his own leg with no problem, chest to his knee as he grabbed the stray objects, handing them to Herc moments later.

John raised a brow.

" Flexible, are we?"

" Limber, My dear Laurens."

" Hot."

Lafayette rolled their eyes.

" Just fuck already."

Hercules rolled and it stayed on the board.

" Shit."

He had rolled a two.

" Whelp, I'm going last. Here, Laf."

He handed off the dice to the Frenchman, whom of which rolled an eight, handing off the dice to Alex, who rolled a four, and John, who rolled a twelve.

" How the fuck do you always do that," Alex asked, looking impressed.

" I wish I knew, to be honest," John answered sheepishly. " I'd probably go into gambling if I knew. Screw some poor suckers out of money."

" Swindlerrrrrr," Lafayette cooed.

" Scoundreeeeeel," Hercules chimed in.

" No good cheaterrrrr," Alex finished.

John blushed lightly before laughing and beginning the game.

About halfway in, Alex was accused of cheating.

" Wha-"

" How are you still in the clear when we've already had Herc go under?"

" I'm careful with my money?"

" You've bought as much property as him," John reasoned.

" Check the prices again, my papers are orderly."

They surveyed the board again. Everything seemed to be in order. Still, it was suspicious Alex was so well off, his money stacked neatly where everyone could see it, but the banking box behind him.

" Guys, check the bank."

" Wait, what, you don't believe me?"

Lafayette was already getting up to restrain Alex as John made to check the bank.

There was a bit of a fight, but soon Alexander was pressed against the floor and John was shining a light in the box.

" Get off me!"

" You little thief!"

" Wait, what do you mean?"

John showed off the depleted funds, pointing at Alexander's leg.

Lafayette yanked the pieces of money from beneath the tanned man's leg. Yup, that was the missing money.

Alexander blushed and looked upset, trying to justify how that could have gotten there, throat dry.

" I wasn't even using it!"

" Then why was it under your leg?"

" I don't know!"

Alex looked genuinely puzzled and perplexed by the news that he had money under his leg.

John clicked his tongue, leaning over Alexander, taking a hold of the money that had been hidden, stuffing it back in the bank before handing the box to Herc. The noise Alexander made was pitiful.

" Guys, I'm serious, I had no idea that was there!"

" Doesn't matter, you're on lockdown. Laf, go get Aaron, we need a judge," John said, grinning deviously.

" Oui."

Lafayette got up and headed for the dorm Aaron would be residing in, probably reading with his book light. He knocked politely and got a muffled reply of 'come in.'

" Aaron, excusez-moi, the boys need you as a judge."

" A what?"

" A judge."

" Why the heck do they need a judge?"

" Alexander was an unjust banker."

Aaron raised a brow, face illuminated by his booklight.

" Unjust?"

" He was sitting on the missing money, and doing extremement bien in the game. It was, 'ow you say, suspicious."

Aaron rolled his eyes, but set his book down and shut off the booklight anyway, shuffling through his room quietly until he was at the door with Lafayette.

" Lead the way."  
\----

" Alexander Hamilton, how do you plead," John asked, leaning with his elbows on his knees.

" Innocent. I had no idea I had the money under my leg."

Hercules snickered, patting the bank box.

" Come on, Herc, don't patronize me, please," Alex whined out.

Aaron listened to both sides of the argument quietly, channeling his inner lawyer. He'd be playing good cop, and bad cop, it seemed.

" Alexander, you say you had no idea you were sitting on the money?"

" Yes, I had no clue it was even under me until these knuckleheads pointed them out."

" Then why were you hiding the box," John countered, looking smug.

" To keep it out of the way of the game?"

" You could have put it at your side," Herc said.

" Yeah," John interjected.

" Hush and let me do my job," Aaron bit out, annoyed.

" Fiiiiiiiiiiiine."

" Now, Alex, why didn't you have the box at your side?"

" Simple, I like having complete control over it, also, Lafayette's foot could have hit it at any time."

Lafayette scoffed.

" Mr. Hamilton."

" Mr. Burr, sir?"

" You've given two conflicting reasons."

" Oh?"

" Oooooooh, Alex's in troubleeeee~"

" You've mentioned you like having complete control first."

" And I do."

" Which makes you suspect to favoring yourself."

" What?!"

Hercules laughed.

" Burr, you've got to be kidding me!"

" I'm not someone who kids, Alexander. You've basically proven to these men, with your own words, that you're a suspect of personal favoritism."

" But I've always been kind and caring when dealing! I haven't screwed anyone over on purpose!"

" Thomas and James?"

" ....That was most unfortunate, but it still wasn't my fault."

" Oh, that's such bull! You were plotting his demise from his token piece!" John yelled loudly.

" And what about Hercules? You wiped him clean off the board in record time, mon ami," Lafayette reasoned.

" Well, yes, but-"

" But what Alexander?"

Alex shrunk under Burr's gaze.

" But I didn't mean to. I set up houses and hotels, it wasn't my fault he landed on them and had to sell out."

" How'd you get the money for all those houses anyway, hmm, Alexander?" John questioned, leaning closer, across the board, to Alexander.

" I saved up when I was in jail and couldn't roll doubles. You kept landing on my property, and paid as so. Plus, free parking was kind to me."

John blinked, chewing on his tongue.

" That still doesn't explain why you had the bank's money under your leg where no one could see it, or why you had the box hidden as well."

Alexander let out an exasperated noise.

" I had it behind me because I don't like relinquishing control of the box, okay?! As for the money under my leg, it probably slid out when i went to deal and i sat back down on it without knowing, okay? Are these answers to your satisfaction?"

Aaron nodded and turned to the opposing team.

" So?"

" That actually makes sense..."

" Do you believe him?"

" Well, I mean, I don't want to, but I do," John admitted, blushing in shame.

Hercules thought it over.

" I do."

Lafayette also nodded and Alex let out a sign of relief.

" Can we get back to playing?"

" Fine, but Herc is still in control of the bank."

Alex whined and John snickered.

Burr facepalmed.

" I'm going to read. If you need me for something serious, you know where I am."

" Thank you, lawyer Burr, sir."

" Alexander, no."

" Alexander, yes."


End file.
